Welcoming Brin
by RooRooBug
Summary: When suddenly moving from America to Japan in the middle of the school year, Brinly Richardsen is desperate for friends and guess who she finds.
1. The American

**Chapter 1: The American**

*Looking at the front of the school

Brinly: Well this is it.

*Main hall

Brinly: Go figure dad ships us off to Japan in the middle of 11th grade

Looking out of the window

Brinly: Sure is different than America. What a minute where is everybody.

Looking at the Music Room 3 sign

Brinly: I guess this is homeroom…..I think, what does that even say?

*Close up on handle

Brinly: Well here goes nothing

Rose peteals fly through the air as the shawdows of The Host Club appear suddenly.

The Host Club: Welcome Princess!

Brin: Uhh…

Tamaki (trying to act princely): Hello rose bud, and why are you here?

Brin: Excuse me?

Tamaki (surprised): What? You don't speak, Japanesse?

Brinly: Dude, I have no idea what your saying.

Honey: She talks weird!

Mori: Yeah

Brinly: Wait a minute. Who the heck are you guys?

Kyoya: Terribly rude of us we are the Elite Ouran Host Club,(bowing) at your service.

Tamaki: Our purpose is to keep every girl happy. (looking at Haruhi) Even a commoner….

Haruhi: Hey….

Tamaki: (scaming Brinly) or two.

(Tamaki rambles on about the Host Club's past while Brinly takes mind notes on the room)

Brinly' s thoughts: This is suppose to a music room right? Maybe violin lessons is the next room over. Plus these boys are so…. adolencent? No,no,no. Maybe a smaller word such as weird. No, not that ei-

Tamaki: So which is it?

Brinly: Which is what?

Tamaki: (confused) What type are you?

Brinly: Oh, I don't have a type.

Tamaki: (terrified) ...No…..type…

Hikaru:( (fanning Tamaki) Get it together boss!

Karou: (also fanning Tamaki) Come on!

Brinly: Yeah, look, I really just want to get to Music Class so if you guys could just tell me whe-

Tamaki: (tilting Brinly's chin trying to be princely again) Maybe you're the Shota Lota, the strong silent type, the little devil type, the cool type, the natural type,

Haruhi: Senpai!

Tamaki (getting to close for comfort) or maybe you'd preferred a guy like me. So which is it?

Brinly: (Coming out of being mezmerized by Tamaki's eyes) Hehe (uncomfortable laugh) Thanks for trying but none of you really,fit me.

Tamaki: (jaw drops): …no….type….(straightens up) MAMA!

Kyoya:Why do you intend on calling me that Tamaki

(Brinly trying to hold back a laugh)

Tamaki: (being dramatic) Where is she from?

Kyoya: Why can't you tell? She's obviously from America.

Hikaru,Karou, and Honey: (Heads slowly tilting to the side) America?

Kyoya: It's mostly known as North America. Unfortunately my family has trouble selling our products there due to their dimwitted president and government plan.

Brinly: Hey! You can't say that!

Kyoya: According to your countries constitution I have freedom of speech.

Brinly: But we're not in America are we?

Kyoya: Hm, that's odd?

Brinly: What? Never had somebody talk back to you before?

Kyoya: (no offense intended)No. I meant your accent.

Brinly: (slightly offended) My accent?

Kyoya: Yes. Do you come from the small state Utha

Brinly: Wait a second. 1-America is the land of the free 2-it's pronounced Utah and 3- I do not have an accent!

Karou: Oh yeah?

Hikaru: Say mountain.

Brinly: (folding arms): Mount'n

Hikaru and Karou: Haha! You have an accent! You have an accent!

Brinly: Shut up! I do not have an accent!

Honey: (pulling on Brinly's arm) So why are you here?

Brinly: Well my dad's company needed him here which really stinks since I don't know any Japanesse.

Kyoya: I see…(evil glare)

Hikaru: Speaking of stinks

Karou: You really need a uniform

Tamaki: HARUHI!

Haruhi: What now Senipai.

Tamaki: Take this American to the changing rooms for a new complete uniform.

Karou: And while your at it

Hikaru: Try to snag those disgusting shoes

Haruhi: I'll try my best. (walking up to Brinly) I'm sorry we didn't even ask for your name.

Brinly: My what?

Haruhi: (giggling) Your name!

Brinly: Oh, it's Brinly or just Brin for short. And you are…?

Haruhi: I'm Haruhi Fujioka.

*they go on talking while walking out the door.

*in the dressing room

Brin: You won't really throw away my jeans will ya?

Haruhi: You mean your pants?

Brin: (looking out from behind curtain) Duh!

Haruhi: Of course not! I'm not as evil as Hikaru and Karou.

Brin: Those are the red heads right?

Haruhi: Red heads?

Brin: THE TWINS!

Haruhi: (embarassed from her stupidity) Oh yeah, sorry.

Brin: I noticed Hikaru talks lower and parts his hair differently than Karou.

Haruhi: That's amazing! How did you figure it out so fast?

Brin: It's not that hard when you think about it.

Haruhi: (smiles)

Brin: Anyway who's tall, blonde, and obnoxious?

Haruhi: You think Tamaki-senpai's obnoxious too!

Brin: It's like he ate a whole bowl of sugar this morining for breakfast!

Haruhi: No that would be Honey. I've never seen him eat anything other than cake and sweets.

Brin: And the quiet giant?

Haruhi: you must mean Mori. He's Honey's protector, best friend, and cousin.

Brin: Wow they're so different though! I mean, cousins? Really?

Haruhi: Yeah something about serving each others families for centuries then two generations ago marriage hit, but Mori still likes to hold to family tradtions.

Brin: What about glasses?

Haruhi: That would be Kyoya. Warining! Don't-break-ANYTHING!

Brin: Why?

Haruhi: (shuddering) Let's just say that Kyoya-senpai is not the most forgiving when it comes to money.

Brin: Oh. Hey Haruhi?

Haruhi: Yeah?

Brin: Can I hang out with you guys, just until I learn some Japanesse and find my way around.

Haruhi: (smiling) Of course!

*Behind the door

Tamaki: Did you hear that! Our Haruhi has finally made a female friend who doesn't have a crush on her!

Honey: Hooray!

Mori: Not so loud Mitsumi

Tamaki: I advise that we keep this American close to Haruhi.

Hikaru and Karou: Is she part of the Host Club now?

Tamaki: Of course not! She a girl!

Kyoya: (smirking)Hmmm…

Tamaki: Shut up Kyoya!

Kyoya: I was just thinking that this girl might come in handy

Hikaru, Karou, Honey: Huh?

Tamaki: What are you talking about Kyoya?

Haruhi: Hey guys! She's ready.

Brin: (still behind curtain) This is so weird…

Haruhi: All the girls have to wear them, so don't worry.

Hikaru and Karou: (smiling devilishly at Haruhi) All of them?

Tamaki: (steaming) Stop it you bakas! If Haruhi doesn't want to wear a dress then don't make her feel bad you fools!

Brin: Well alright…

*Brinly steps out from behind the curtain

Hikaru and Karou: Whoa…

Tamaki: (jaw drops)

Kyoya and Mori: (stares)

Brin: (blushes) What? It's just a uniform dress.

Honey: (jumping on Brin while twirling) Brinly you look so pretty!

Brin: Whoa! Hey!

Hikaru and Karou: (hugging Brin) You barely look American at all!

Brin: What's that suppose to mean?

Tamaki: (joining the hug fest) Brinly! You make daddy so proud! I can't believe it! You're so cute! AWWW! BRINLY, BRINLY, BRINLY!

Brinly: Get off of me! This has got to count as some sort of abuse!

Kyoya: (off to the side with Mori and Haruhi) Remind you of anybody?

Haruhi: (smirking)Oh yeah.

Brin: (turning purple) Can't…..breath….

*walking down corridor hallway with girls fainting at the sight of The Host Club

Tamaki: So Brinly do you have a room yet?

Brin: You can call me Brin and no I was actually looking for it also when I was…(looking at the club) distracted.

Honey: What number is it Brinly-san?

Brin: It's #360. And it's just Brin.

Honey: I know that! It just sounds cuter that way, you know.

Brin: Oh…

Kyoya: (whispering to Brin) put I instead of it.

Honey in Brinly's mind: I just sound cuter that way, you know!

Brinly: Whoa, no way!

Kyoya: (smiles)

Tamaki: Well Brin, here you are. I guess we'll see you tomorrow, (trying to act princely, again) my princess.

Brin: (looking away) Cut it our Tamaki! It doesn't work on me!

Tamaki: (teary eyed) But….why not?

Karou: American

Hikaru: Remember boss?

Tamaki: (calming down) Oh good so it's not my dashing good looks that's wrong.

Haruhi: Not unless you mention that green stuff in your teeth.

Tamaki: (racing down hall) AHHH! Where's a mirror! Where's a mirror?

Hikaru and Karou: Wait boss! You still have our keys!

Honey: (skipping after Tamaki too) TAMA-CHAN!

Mori: (follows after Honey)

Brin: (giggles)

Kyoya: (Looking at Brinly curiously)

Haruhi: I'll stop by your room tomoorow befor school. Goodnight!

Brin: (stepping inside the dorm) See ya!

Kyoya: (still staring into space)

Brin: (slowly closing door) Goodnight Kyoya.

Haruhi: Come on Kyoya-senpai!

Kyoya: (straightening up) I'm coming.


	2. Little Sister

**I forgot to do this on Chp 1 so here it goes: I DON'T OWN ANY THING FROM OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2 Brin vs. Ouran

*infront of music room 3

Brin's thoughts: Haruhi said to meet him in the same Music Room. I think this is.

*opens door

Hosts: Welcome Princess

Brin's thoughts: Yup this is it. (keeps on walking)

Brin: Would you guys knock it off.

Tamaki: (tears in his eyes) but, Brinly….

Brin: Oh don't play stupid. (patting his shoulder) It will make you look bad infront of all these girls. They probably paid good money just to see you guys.

Tamaki: (goes to his corner to sulk) Stupid…

Hikaru: Wow it's only your second day

Karou: and you've already drove the boss to tears.

Hikaru and Karou: (hugging her) nice job!

Brin: (squirming out of their grasp) Thank you? (walking toward a two seated table near the window)

Haruhi: That was impressive. How did you figure out we were a business?

Brin: Hmmm… Well I guess by just looking at the room. I mean a music room with out any instruments, but 7 rich, good looking guys in a room full of girls, you know something is definitely up.

Haruhi: Alright, see ya when my shifts over then!

Honey: (appearing out of nowhere) I'll bring some cake over for you later too!

Brin: But wait! Honey, I don't really like cake…

J

Hikaru: Hey Kyoya-Senpai

Karou: Are all American girls that smart?

Hikaru: Or are we really that obvious?

Kyoya: (frustrated) I'm not sure.

*Black background with Hikaru and Karou running around with Honey and Mori also running but more behind.

Hikaru and Karou: Kyoya! What's wrong with you! Your suppose to know everything! AHHHHH!

Tamaki: (grabbing the twins by the neck of their shirts) Shut up you two! You're scaring the guests!

Girls: Hey! What's taking so long? Are you guys ok?

Hikaru and Karou: Coming ladies! Fix Mommy-dear, he's gone brain dead.

Tamaki: (goes into shock while hugging Kyoya) BRAINDEAD! Oh my poor mommy! Are you ok?

Haruhi: (sighing)This could take awhile.

Kyoya: (pushing Tamaki off of him)Get off of me you Moron.

Tamaki: Kyoya?

Kyoya: I just need to study this, (looking at Brin) subject more.

J

Haruhi: Hey Brin!

Brin: What's up Haruhi?

Haruhi: How far did you get in your studding?

Brin: Not very far

*flashback

Girl: How did you meet the Host Club?

Girl: Are you in the Host Club now?

Girl: Which member is your favorite?

Girl: Oh no your not dating one of the host club boys?

All the Girls: OH NO!

*the girls go on ask questions while Brin sits infront of her laptop frowning.

* end of flashback

Brin: (sigh) I think one girl asked me something in Japanese about you, but I couldn't understand her.

Haruhi: Oh, tough. Anyway so what classes do you have?

Brin: (holding up her schedule) I can only read bits and parts of it. (putting head down on table) Why does Japanese have to be so dang hard.

Haruhi: (taking paper) Here I'll translate and you write down in English.

Brin: Thanks Haruhi. You know , you're my best friend so far at this school.

Haruhi: (smiles sweetly)Thanks

J

*from behind couch

Tamaki: Did you here that men Haruhi has a female best friend! This is way better than we thought!

Hikaru, Karou, and Honey: HOORAY!

Haruhi: We're just over here you know.

Brin: We can here you!

Tamaki: (being overly dramatic) Suddenly I fell indebted to this American.

Hikaru and Karou: Yeah maybe she isn't so bad.

Honey: Does that mean Brinly's our new best friend too?

Tamaki: Exactly right! We need to treat her as a new member of the family! (suddenly standing on a podium with stoplight on him and microphone in hand) That is why I would like you all to meet the newest the member of the Host Club and your new baby sister…BRINLY!

Brin: (pointing at herself) Baby, sister?

Haruhi: (helping Brinly up from her chair) I know it's weird, but it means your in.

Brin: In?

Haruhi: The Host Club!

Brin: (looking at the club while putting her hand to her head) Oh, dear…

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please comment!**


	3. Conversation Booster

Chapter 3 Conversation Booster

*Night and all of the Hosts are gathered in front of Brinly's dorm door except for Haruhi.

Tamaki: (whispering) Alright men! Ready to sneak into Brinly's room?

Hikaru and Karou: Boss, why are we doing this again?

Kyoya: Indeed Tamaki. What is the point of sneaking into her room and placing a, Japanese dictionary in there?

Tamaki: Why my poor naive family, it's so that Haruhi and Brin have something to talk about!

Hikaru: So they're going to talk about

Karou: Japanese grammar?

Tamaki: Precisely.

Karou: (laughing) That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard!

Hikaru: (also laughing) Who wants to talk about words?

Tamaki: Shut it you two! Your going to blow our cover! You see Brinly doesn't know how to speak Japanese and Haruhi does. So this would give them something to talk about.

Honey: Oh, I get it. Kinda like a study buddy!

Tamaki: Yes exactly. This could be Haruhi's chance to show her true femininity and-

Haruhi: I'm right here Senpai.

Tamaki: AHH! Haruhi! Why are you here?

Haruhi: (Holding up note) I got this.

Tamaki: (Grabbing note) WHAT? Dear Haruhi…..sneaking…..Brinly's room…..BRING THE KEY! Kyoya!

Kyoya: Sorry Tamaki, but I thought that she should come since it is her best friends room we're sneaking into.

Mori: And she has a key.

Tamaki: (breaking down): KEY?

Hikaru and Karou: Didn't think of that one did ya boss?

Haruhi: (putting the key into the door) Shut up! If you want to do this you have to be quiet.

Tamaki: Men, you heard Haruhi. No noises! You know our objective, correct?

All: (shakes heads)

Tamaki: Then let's do this thing!

*bursting into Brin's room

Tamaki: (whispering) There she is.

*Brin is snuggled in bed with book open and reading light on.

Tamaki: There! The desk!

All hustling around the desk: Ouch! Move over! Omph! Ow! Watch it! That's my foot!

Tamaki: There, perfect!

*the dictionary laid perfectly in the center of the desk.

Hikaru, Karou, and Honey: HOORAY!

Kyoya: (shakes his head in disbelief) Idjits

*Kyoya looks over to see the note book Brinly was writing in while everyone else leaves casually out of the room.

Kyoya: Hmmm….

Tamaki: (walking back in) Hey Kyoya, you coming?

Hikaru: Or would you rather stay?

Kyoya: (evil glare) What do you think?

J

*SIGN: Homeroom- Math

Haruhi: Hey Brin!

Brin: (holding up dictionary) Hey! Look what I found on my desk this morning.

Haruhi: Hey look at that a…..SPANISH DICTIONARY!

Brin: Yeah, you wouldn't know anything about how this got on my desk? Do you?

Haruhi's thoughts: Oh no! She's on to us!

Haruhi: No, no what would make you think that I had any thing to do with it? I don't even think they sell them here in Japan! Hehehe…

Brin: Neither did I….

Hikaru and Karou: Hey guys what's up?

Haruhi: Brin got a Spanish dictionary instead of a Japanese dictionary last night. Weird, right?

Karou: But that can't be possible it was a Japanese-

(Haruhi elbows him)

Karou: I mean they only sell Japanese ones in Japan! hehehe…

Haruhi: (pulling out a real Japanese dictionary out of her backpack) Here you can use this one.

Brin: Thanks, but I doubt it will help. Jap. is just too hard.

Hikaru, Karou, and Haruhi: (heads tilted) Jap.?

Mr. Fujiko: Mr. Fujioka and Hitachiins. Please take your seats.

Hikauro, Karou, and Haruhi: Yes, sir.

Mr. Fujiko: Good. For the sake of Miss Richarsen today I'll speak in English. Now…

Brin's thoughts: I wonder which dimwitted Club member sent me this Spanish dictionary. Maybe it was the obnoxious one, Tamaki right? No that would be too obvious. Wait a second, his right hand man is sure suspicious, Kyoya. (looking at the dictionary) Yup it was him for sure. Hmph. I'll just give it back when I-

Mr. Fujiko: Miss Richarsen!

Brin: Hm! What?

Mr. Fujiko: I know you came in the middle of the semester, but school is not over yet, and there is still much to learn so I advise you listen up.

Brin: Sorry Mr. Fujiko.

Hikaru and Karou: (laughing)

Brin: (mumbles) …Shut…up….

J

*in the club room

Tamaki: (bending down on the table where Brin is typing away on her laptop) Ah Brinly there you are

Brin: (without looking up) Yes Tamaki?

Tamaki: Kyoya has brought to my attention that since we all work that you need to work too.

Brin: (still not looking up) Why? I'm part of the family now correct?

Tamaki: Well yeah.

Brin: So you can't really kick me out. Besides you wouldn't throw your little girl out right, daddy? (giving him the puppy eyes)

Tamaki: (hugging Brinly) AWW! I would never kick my little girl out!

Brin: Tamaki! Can't breath!

Kyoya: (from behind his laptop) Remember a family who works together stays together.

Tamaki: (drops Brin) Tis a truth!

Brin: Oomph!

Haruhi: Isn't it play instead of work?

Tamaki: Since you are a girl we can't use you as a host

Karou: Wait a second boss!

Hikaru: Brinly has glasses just like Haruhi did!

Karou: (taking off Brin's glasses) So, the results are…

Honey: Hey she doesn't look any different!

Hikaru: Hm. Guess her thin frames don't really hide her eyes.

Brin: (putting her glasses back on) That's the point.

Tamaki: Nice try though men. Anyway as I was saying, since you are a girl and there is no way to hide it, we can't really use you as a host. So that is why we have chosen the very special job as the clubs dog.

Brin: WHAT!

*powerful motor

Renge: !

Brin: (as Renge on a platform comes up from out of nowhere) What the heck?

Hikaru and Karou: Here we go again.

Renge: Poor, poor, Bradly.

Brin: Brinly.

Renge: (Slightly annoyed) Brinly, has been chosen to replace Haruhi as the host dog aka the errand boy.

Brin: Girl.

Renge: (very annoyed) Sigh, may I go on?

Brin: (Jokingly) Not until you say please.

Renge: PLEASE!

Brin: (laughing on the inside) Please, what?

Renge: May I PLEASE go on?

Brin: (playing stupid) Oh! Certainly.

Hikaru: Sheesh. She's got Renge wrapped around her finger.

Karou: It's almost like their sisters.

Kyoya: But of course.

Hikaru and Karou: Huh?

Renge: Any who. Brinly-

Brin: Brin.

Renge: (through gritted teeth) Brin, has to much potential and intelligence to be an errand girl.

Brin: Thank you.

Renge: So she'll be an apprentice!

Tamaki: (being charming)To me?

Renge: NO, NOT YOU! YOU PHONY PRINCE! (Tamaki falls backwards) I meant to my Kyoya!

Brin: ME!

Renge: No I meant Big foot. Of course you!

Hikaru: Are you sure you want another girl

Karou: to get close to Kyoya?

Renge: Never! But this is Brinly we're talking about.

Brin: Brin!

Renge: (annoyed, again) Brin, is so not Kyoya's type and I need someone as smart as Brin that I can count on to not ruin my Kyoya's precious business.

Brin: But I can't be an apprentice though! I already have so much to do!

Renge: I have faith in you. You'll figure it out. Don't mess up though! (sudden change in character) Or else…

Brin: BUT!

Renge: (sinking back into the floor) !

Tamaki: (putting his arms around Kyoya and Brin) Lighten up you two! It might be good to have a girl rendering us beside Kyoya.

Hikaru and Karou: She's American though…

Brin: What does that have to do with anything?

Honey: (Jumping on Brin again) I'm sure you and Kyoya will be a perfect team together Brinly-chan!

Brin: (putting her hand to her head) I think I need some air.

Haruhi: (Leading Brinly toward the door) Come on lets work on your Japanese.

Brin: 'Kay

*they walk out door

Karou: Well what are ya gonna do now Kyoya?

Kyoya: (still stunned) I, don't, know.

All except Mori: KYOYA!


	4. The Job

**WARNING: cheesy alert! Some parts may be very cheesy. Please bare with me. =)**

* * *

*The Host Club is Open for business.

Brin thoughts: Man, it's only Wednesday. Why can't it be Saturday?

*Opens door

Brin: Oomph!

Karou: Grab her legs!

Honey: I got her arms!

Brin: Put me down!

Tamaki: you know what to do men!

Hikaru, Karou, Honey: Right!

Brin: Where are you taking me? Put me down!

J

*in dressing room

Brin: (looking at the boys) Okay, what is up with the robes?

Tamaki: Why, my darling Brinly. It's called COSPLAY! (sparkle in his eyes) it's dazzling, romantic, eccentric….

Haruhi: Get to the point Senpai.

Tamaki: Girls like to see men in different clothing. Here at the Host Club our purpose is to keep girls as happy as possible no matter what the cost.

Brin: (holding up a ball gown) So you wear things like this?

Tamaki: (snatching the gown) Hey! Where did you get that?

Brin: (pointing at a costume rack) Over there.

Tamaki: Don't do that again. It's very exclusive, very.

Brin: Anyway, today's cosplay is kimonos'?

Hikaru: You catch on fast.

Tamaki: (giving Brinly a light green kimono)Now take this and make sure you put it on right!

*Brinly behind the curtain while everyone waits on the other side.

Brin: If I'm not hosting then why do I have to wear this?

Hikaru: So you'll fit in

Hikaru and Karou: Duh!

Brinly: But I'm not a guy.

Honey: Doesn't matter! If your Kyoya-Senpai's apprentice you'll have to be by him to learn. Other girls might get even more jealous if they see you getting extra time with him if they think that your not in the club.

Karou: And that would ruin Kyoya's appointments and your reputation.

Hikaru: So basically, shut up, put on the kimono, and do what ever Kyoya says.

Brin: but…

Tamaki: That's an order young lady!

Brin: (opening curtain dressing in a full kimono with hair in a bun) Fine! (pointing at Kyoya) don't get carried away though.

Kyoya: Ahem.

Brin: (slightly annoyed) Yes, Kyoya-senpai?

Kyoya: (holding up sandals) aren't you forgetting something?

Brin: Thanks (walks out)

Hikaru: Jeez Kyoya-senpai.

Karou: Are you sure you can handle her?

Kyoya: (smiling) I believe we'll get along just fine.

J

*The Garden Party- The Host Club is ready for business

Girl: Oh Tamaki, I want to be with you here forever.

Tamaki: And you can my beautiful rose bud.

Girl: Oh Tamaki!

*jump roping

Girl: Wow your really good at this Hikaru!

Hikaru: I did learn from the best!

Karou: Stop it your embarrassing me Hikaru.

Hikaru: (tilting Karou's head up) I'm sorry Karou. It's just that you're so good at jump rope that I had to announce it.

Karou: Hikaru…

Girls: AHHH! SO MUCH BROTHERLY LOVE!

Girl: (sees Honey jumping up at a tree trying to reach something) Hi Honey! What are you doing?

Honey: There's a red juicy apple up there. But I'm to short to get it.

Mori: (coming out of nowhere and lifting up Honey) Here Mitsunkni.

Honey: (grabbing apple) Thanks Takashi!

Girls: They're so cute! I just love their team work!

Girl: Kyoya look at these daffodils. Aren't they beautiful?

Kyoya: Indeed, I hope they express the color of my love for you.

Brin: (on a pillow working on her laptop really close to them) Doubt it.

Girl: What!

Kyoya: Don't listen to her, she's an American.

Girl: Does she have to sit there.

Kyoya: She's my apprentice so I am forced to say… yes.

Girl: Kyoya you know that there have been some rumors that you two are…you know.

Kyoya: No! Of course not! You know that tree over there reminds me though? Our new seasonal calendars and the newest edition of Moe-Moe are out. Would you ladies like to but some?

Girls: (suddenly lightening up) Of Course! Anything for you!

Brin: Oh please! Are these girls stupid or am I just not seeing the whole picture?

Haruhi: I wouldn't say stupid maybe a little fantasized yet still burning for love.

Brin: Wow that was deep.

Haruhi: Thank you.  
Brin: You've been here for 8 months haven't you.

Haruhi: (surprised) WHAT?

Brin: Kyoya's finally done. I better go return this. (holds up Spanish dictionary while getting up from her pillow) Be right back.

Haruhi's thoughts: What the heck? How did she know I've been at Ouran for 8 months? And most of all how did she know that is was Kyoya's dictionary?

Karou: Brinly sure does know a lot.

Hikaru: Do I sense a new Shadow Queen?

Haruhi: She's a fast learner for sure in everything, except in Japanese.

Tamaki: If I know Kyoya for sure he'll whip Brinly into shape.

Haruhi: Where did you guys com from?

Honey: SHHH! Brinly's getting closer to Kyo-kun.

Haruhi: Did I miss something?

All: SHHHH!

Haruhi: AHHH!

J

Brin: Hey Kyoya.

Kyoya: It's about time you got here. I have so much work for you.

Brin: Well I-

Kyoya: (sigh) Never mind that. Here's a folder of what I need you to do by tomorrow.

Brin: (picking up the thick folder and flipping through it) What the heck! Most of this is in Jap-

Kyoya: Please don't whine in front of our guests.

Brin: Fine, I'll do it just to prove to you that even an American such as I can do the work of an Ootori boy.

Kyoya: (not even looking up from his laptop) Alright…

Brin: Oh! I almost forgot. I think you left this in my room.

(throws dictionary on the pillow nearest to him and walks away with folder)

Kyoya: (picks up dictionary, smiles and looks at Brin who's walking back to the building.)

J

*Back where the other hosts are watching the whole thing

All: (gasping as Brinly tosses dictionary at Kyoya.)

Tamaki: (jaw drops) AHHH!

Hikaru and Karou: Is she crazy?

Haruhi: (jaw drops also)

Honey: (squeezing Usa-chan) That was really brave of Brinly-san.

Tamaki: Has she gone mad? No one in there right mind would ever do that to….

All: KYOYA!

Kyoya: (still working on his laptop) Is something the matter?

Tamaki: (sliding over to Kyoya) She found out didn't she.

Kyoya: I suppose she took a very, surprisingly accurate guess. My families logo wasn't even on it.

Karou: We underestimated her by a lot.

Hikaru: Maybe it was a bad idea to bring her into the club.

Kyoya: No, lets see how this all plays out. She may be of use.

J

*Club room

Hikaru: She's been working like crazy.

Kauro: Yeah, hey what are the chances of Brin doing our homework?

Haruhi: What are the chances of Kyoya doing your homework.

(they look over at Kyoya)

Hikaru and Kauro: (shivers down the back) ugh!

Brin: Bring it over, might as well.

Hikaru and Kauro: Really? Alright!

Kyoya: (looks up and glares)

Brin: This is a one time thing.

Hikaru: Whatever

Kauro: Thanks lil' sis

Brin: (rolling eyes) welcome…

*goes back to table. There's a lot of tension in the room thanks for Kyoya and Brin.

Tamaki: (breaking the silence) I think today went extremely well. (silence) Nothing? Okay well I'm going home. See ya!

Honey: Takashi and I should go to or we'll be late for practice.

Brin: 'kay see ya tomorrow.

Mori: Bye.

Hikaru: Yeah we're bored so were going too. Hey American, remember to give us the homework tomorrow bright and early.  
Karou: See ya!

Brin: (walking towards them) Wait a second. How about from now on you call me Brin and I'll give you your homework now.

Hikaru and Karou: What?

Brin: (Handing them the homework) Here's Karou's and Hikaru's.

Karou: How is it possible, is even looks like our handwriting.

Hikaru: By the way you got our names wrong I'm Karou and he's Hikaru.

Brin: (looks at them) Nope. I know that I got it right.

Haruhi: (in the backround, smiles)

Hikaru and Karou's thoughts: Another person has crossed over.

J

Haruhi: Hey Brin, are you ready?

Brin: Just one more number, and send. Yup, let's go.

(walks over to Kyoya's desk and drops the folder down)

Brin: Alphabetized, bills paid, emails sent, and I bought the next cosplay outfits. Now is there possibly any thing else I can do for you, senpai. No, then goodnight Kyoya.

Kyoya: Thank you.

*in the hall

Haruhi: What was that all about.

Brin: I know he's just trying to scare me into saying that I can't handle his type of work.

Haruhi: Well okay then.

Brin: Haruhi can I ask you something?

Haruhi: Sure anything.

Brin: Alright here it goes. Haruhi are you a (whispering) girl?

Haruhi: (laughs) Yeah I am.

Tamaki: (from behind a corner) HARUHI, NOOO!

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please comment!**


	5. Report Cards

**Hi people! It took awhile but here it is!**

* * *

*Classroom-Beginning English –End of day

Mrs. Mitzuki: Brinly would you please demonstrate a sentence in English using a verb.

Brin: (standing up) Okay, um, the boy kicked the ball.

Mrs. Mitzuki: (overly happy) Very good Miss Richarsen!

*bell

Mrs. Mitzuki: Have a nice weekend and make sure you pick up your report card on the way out!

Maruzi: Hey Brinly?

Brinly: (looking up from her backpack) Hey guys!

Maruzi: Konoka and I didn't get a very good grades in English.

Brinly: Oh I'm so sorry

Konoka: We were wondering if you coul tutor us?

Brinly: (try to say no nicely) Well, I don't' know…

Maruzi: Please Brinly! We're dead if our dads see this grade!

Brinly: (giving in) I guess I could-

Maruzi: (walking away) Fabulous! We'll meet you in Music Room 3.

Brinly: Hey! What a second!

Konoka: Thanks Brinly!

Brin: (sigh)

Roxais: Hey, Brin right?

Brin: (with adoring eyes) Oh hey Roxais!

Roxais: the boys and I overheard you talking to Maruzi and Konoka about tutoring. We wanted to know if we could come too?

Brinly: I really don't even have the time for-

Roxais: (holding up money) We'll pay you…

Brin: Absolutely come on over!

Roxais: Cool, meet you in Music 3.

Brin: Yeah see ya! (sigh)

Haruhi: (handing her, her report card) Here.

Brin: (taking report card) Oh, thanks.

Haruhi: So I overheard your tutoring now.

Brin: I got bribed, big time.

Haruhi: Darn these rich people.

Brin: Agreed. Ready to go?

Haruhi: Actually I have to go to Mr. Fujiko's room to get a signature.

Brin: Well then I'll see you at the club.

Haruhi: (leaving) Kay see ya!

Brin: (looking at envelope, then opens it) (gasp!)

J

*The Host club is open for business!

Brin: (sneaks over to her normal table and slips out the her report card.) Oh great how am I going to cover this?

Hikaru and Karou: (sneaking up from behind her chair) Whatcha got there lil' sis?

Brin: (trying to hide the report card) NOTHING! I HAVE NOTHING!

Hikaru: (putting his arm around Brin) Listen Brin we're friends, right?

Brin: (suspicious) Depends on the situation.

Karou: Well then if we're friends, friends don't keep secrets from other friends.

Brin: You know what friends also don't do? Manipulate each other!

Hikaru and Karou: You should tell Kyoya that.

Maruzi: Brinly we're here!

Tamaki: Well hello princesses and… men? (clears throught) what brings you to The Host Club?

Maruzi: (dazzled along with the other girls) We-um-I-um...

Brin: (walking over) Hey guys! We're over there.

Maruzi: (still in dreamland) Where?

Brin: (annoyed) By the window, the only place where my laptop is…

Konoka: (dazzled also) Oh, yeah, right…

Brin: (pushing the group over to the window) Okay come on guys.

Tamaki: So Brin, why are they here?

Brin: English tutoring.

Tamaki: (being overly exaggerated) English! I shall accompany you and these lovely ladies too!

Honey: (coming out of nowhere with Mori) Count us in!

Hikaru: Yeah we want in also.

Honey: This is going to be fun! Huh Takashi!

Mori: Yeah.

Tamaki: Well then lets g-

Brin: (putting her hand in Tamaki's face) No way in heck Tamaki.

All: WHAT?

Brin: I didn't even want to tutor.

Tamaki: (trying not to cry) Don't you want-

Brin: No distractions. That's what I want! If you know what I mean.

(she walks over to the group)

Karou: Hey Kyoya. Is she allowed to do that in here?

Kyoya: Usually no, but she proposed giving us part of her profit. Besides it only a rental of that corner. (pointing to the corner where Brin is)

*Flashback*

*Brin is at Kyoya's table while Kyoya is working on his laptop.

Brin: (hunched over on the table) I'll give you 10% percent of the profit.

Kyoya: (not even looking up) 50%

Brin: 20%

Kyoya: 40%

Brin: 30%

Kyoya: (looking up and searching Brin's eyes for a weakness) Hmmm….

Brin: 30% is the lowest and highest you can go. What will you do?

Kyoya: (pushing glasses up) There will be some restrictions

Brin: Such as…

Kyoya: You are only available on Fridays during club hours. You will give no information about us except business pitches which you will have to give at the end of every lesson, you may only have that back corner (pointing to the corner, and you are to keep his highness away from the group.

Brinly: (shaking hands with Kyoya) Done.

*end of flashback*

Karou: Wow she puts up a good fight.

Kyoya: (smiles)

J

Brin: (sees more people coming over) Hey, who are they?

Roxais: Just some friends who needed help too.

Brin: (sigh) Fine.

Honey: (from behind a couch watching with the rest of the host club except Haruhi) Gee, Brinly sure is popular!

Tamaki: (pouting) Yeah and I'm not allowed over there.

Haruhi: (walking in) Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. I picked up some instant coffee.

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Karou: (hugging Haruhi) HARUHI!

Haruhi's thoughts: Why do they always do this?

Tamaki: Where have you been? Daddy been so worried!

Haruhi: I just had to go get a signature gee whiz senpai! You guys are too protective…

Honey: (pulling Haruhi away to cake table) Usa-chan, Mori, and I want you to have some cake with us!

Mori: You look stressed.

Haruhi: (surprised) Wow thanks you guys.

Hikaru, Karou, and Tamaki: AWW YOUR SO CUTE! WHY DIDN'T WE THINK OF THAT!

Brin: (talking from behind a laptop) Because you guys are idiots

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Karou: Uh?

Brin: She's obviously tired from walking to and from Mr. Fujiko's room.

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Karou: (going limp) UGH….

Roxais: Here's your yen Brin.

Brin: Oh, thanks!

Roxais: Well then sayonara Brin-san

Brin: What?

Roxais: I mean goodbye Brinly.

Brin: Good boy! See ya, (sigh)

Hikaru: Who was that?

Karou: Does our little sister have a-

Brin: Don't even say it. (walks away blushing)

Brin: (walking over to Kyoya) Here's your 30% Kyoya.

Kyoya: That was quite a crowd you had over there. Ever think of taking up teaching?

Brin: Are you kidding me, I have my apprentice job. Plus I'm still working on my Japanese.

Kyoya: (smiles and writes in his notebook)

Brin: What do you write in that thing, if you don't mind me asking?

Kyoya: (Evil smile) Why would you like to know?

Brin: Well if I'm going to do a job right, might as well get the full dirt, right.

Kyoya: (softening) I suppose your right. (goes back to typing)

Brin: Sooo….

Kyoya: I said you were right. I never said when or if I would tell you.

Brin: Umph. Fine two can play your game.

J

*In the hall

Brin's thoughts: (holding her report card) A D in Japanese! I'm dead if they find out. How could I even get a D? It's nearly impossible-

Haruhi: Hey Brin!

Brin: AHHH!

Haruhi: Whoa! Sorry didn't mean to scare you.

Brin: No, I-it's ok I'm a little confugled anyway.

Haruhi: Confugled?

Brin: nothing…

Haruhi: (seeing the corner of the report card) What's that?

Brin: (trying to hide it) NOTHING!

Haruhi: (grabbing it) Don't be so paranoid it's just a report card let's see…

Brin: (trying to grab it) Give it back!

Haruhi: A,A,A

Brin: Haruhi….

Haruhi: 4 more A's

Brin: Haruhi Fujioka I am warning you!

Haruhi: A,A…

Brin: GIVE IT TO ME!

Haruhi: And last but not least…

Brin: NO!

Haruhi: (frowning) a D?

Brin: (snatching the report card) I'm not proud it!

Haruhi: You've come a long way in your Japanese-

Brin: It's not the language part, it's the writing part. It doesn't make any sense! One line can mean one thing and one mistake means my whole grade!

Haruhi: First, calm down! I'll tell you what, I'll tutor you!

Brin: Where though? I don't want anyone to know!

Haruhi: Why don't we study in your dorm. We'll start tonight.

Brin: You sure your dad won't mind you staying over late?

Haruhi: How did you know about my dad?

Brin: (putting a hand on Haruhi's shoulder) Haruhi, I work with Kyoya Ootori, I know many things.

Haruhi: (laughing) Right.

Brin: Wait a second. You won't charge me right?

Haruhi: Don't worry, I'm a commoner.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? If you did COMMENT! If you didn't..STILL COMMENT! =)**


	6. She's Gone!

**So I decided to do something new with this story, i'm taking it a different direction and writing it normally! HOORAY!**

**It's seems like forever since I update this, geez, sorry peoples! =O**

* * *

The rain was falling hard and the winds kept making whistling sounds on the window. Kyoya was already having a hard time sleeping when his cell phone started playing an obnoxious tone. He automatically knew who it was.

"_Why didn't I turn that stupid thing off?"_

He glanced over at his alarm clock.

6am blared back at him in blue.

Kyoya groaned irritation as the music started yet again. He sat up and grabbed the cell phone off of the night stand.

"What do you want?"

"KYOYA!" He had to hold the phone away from his ear as the other person spoke.

When the yelling subsided, Kyoya put it back up to his ear.

"Tamaki, you baka, do you have any idea what time it is?

"Brinly…no…and…gone…" Tamaki talked so fast that Kyoya could only catch some of the words.

"_What is he rambling on about?"_

"Uh…uh…" Kyoya eyes suddenly got wide.

* * *

The Host Club, thanks to Tamaki's early morning wake up call, were packed inside a sleek black limo driving to who knows where, with heavy bags under their eyes.

"So Brinly-san went home?" Honey asked yawning.

"Supposively." Kyoya said typing like mad trying to find something but wasn't succeeding. He seemed just as much awake as Tamaki.

"Why?" Hikaru asked leaning against the window.

"She does have a dorm at Ouran right?" Kaoru leaned against Hikaru's shoulder.

"That is true." Kyoya answered, still typing like a mad man.

"So why would she run away?" Hikaru said repositioning himself.

"We don't know if she ran away. She probably just needed to pick up a few things." Haruhi suggested.

"How would you know?" HIkaru and Kaoru questioned her, a bit grumpily.

Haruhi thought deeply. "Hmmm… let me see."

* * *

*Flashback*

Haruhi was sitting on Brinly's dorm bed with a text book open and papers scattered everywhere on the bed. Brinly was ripping clothes out of her dresser, throwing them into the air. A suit case and a duffel bag laid open by her side overly filled.

"Why are you packing?"

Brinly tried to close the suitcase, but wasn't having any luck. So she tried to sit on it, but…

"I'm going home for the weekend."

"Home, really?" Haruhi eyebrow went up, questioningly.

Brin gave up and collapsed on the floor, suitcase wide open yet again.

"Alright, I have soccer on Saturday.

"You play soccer? HAHAHA! I had no idea you could even-"

"You doubt me?"

"Well you can' t necessarily blame me!" Haruhi said still laughing.

Brin didn't like that. She crawled over to the duffel bag and pulled out a soccer ball. She juggled* it like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Hm?" Brinly looked at her expectantly.

"Okay. I'm convinced."

*End of Flashback*

* * *

Kyoya glared at Haruhi like she had just given him the answer to 2+2. "Hmm, I see."

"Haruhi! What were you doing in Brinly's room?" Tamaking stood up(hunched over). He was fuming, bright red in the face.

"Senpai! There's only so much room in the limo! Calm down!" Haruhi said squish against Mori.

"Kyoya do you know where Brinly lives?" Honey asked as if nothing were wrong.

"I don't know exactly where, but if Haruhi's correct the only field that allows soccer in the city is conveniently right over there." He used his pen to point out the window to a dreary field where drenched people were playing soccer.

The limo immediately screeched to a stop.

* * *

Tamaki didn't think about bringing umbrellas and there was only two in the trunk. So Tamaki and Kyoya shared one while the twin shared the other with Haruhi. Honey wanted to play in the puddles, and Mori didn't really mind the rain.

"So which team is hers?" Hikaru asked from under a small black umbrella.

"The jersey I saw her pack was purple and white." Haruhi answered.

Honey stopped in the middle on a huge puddle and pointed to something in the distance. "Kinda like those ones over there?"

Everyone looked to see where Honey was pointing and there in the distance was sure enough the same purple jerseys that Brin had packed.

* * *

Brin was surprisingly good at soccer for her sized. She was small enough to slide easily and was a girl which made the other team nervous is they should steal the ball or just let her have it.

"Wow, she's actually good." Hikaru admitted.

"Yeah." Mori said, his eyes glued to the game.

"She's better than I thought she would be." Haruhi awed.

"BRINLY! BRINLY!" Honey yelled while running out onto the field.

Brinly turned her soaked head just in time to see a little boy that looked exactly like Mitsukuni._ "Wait a second…it is!"_

She looked ahead at the oncoming comotion coming down the field straight towards Honey.

"Mitsukuni!" Brinly yelled. She sprinted as fast as she could and did a tuck and roll colliding gently with Honey and rolled away.

*TWWWWWWEEEETTTTTT!

The ref blew his whistle indicating that the other team had scored themselves the winning goal, ending the game.

Brinly, now covered in mud, looked up at the Host Club. "What are guys doing here?"

Tamaki quickly picked her up and hugged her tightly. "Is this what you've been doing all this time? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Relax, I've only been gone for 3 hours! Besides you guys don't need to keep tabs on me all the time!"

"Maybe this is how she expresses her anger." Hikaru whisper loudly to Kaoru.

"Yeah, there is a lot of aggressive moves in the game." Kaoru snickered.

"Wait, a second-" Brinly started when a hand went to her shoulder.

"Brin, what does one do with a ball like this?" Tamaki asked observing a random soccer ball.

Brin rolled her eyes. "For starters your not suppose to touch it with your hands unless you're the goalie." She explained while putting the ball on the ground.

"Brinly! Come play with us!" Honey called from by one of the goals. She watched as he clumsily kicked the ball, trying to make a goal against Mori.

"Hey Brin!"

"What's this?"

Brin looked back to where her duffel bag was opened and the Hitachiins were waving her report card.

She quickly snatched the paper away. "AHHH! You guys-"

"Aren't you parents suppose to be here?" Kyoya asked calmly.

Brin straightened up immediately. "No." She said with her back turned to him. She slung her bag over her shoulder (still open) and walked away.

"_It seems that I've hit a nerve there."_

"Wait! Where are you going?" Tamaki asked jogging up to her.

"Home." She started to walk a little faster.

"Wait up! Don't you think it's a bit sudden?"

"No."

"I mean, we just go here!"

Brin abruptly stopped, almost making Tamaki fall over her. "Tamaki, I'm hot, sweaty, tired, dirty, plus it's raining! And if you didn't notice we lost the game with that stunt I had to pull on Honey-senpai. All I want to do now is go home.

She looked up at him with her big brown eyes. Her dark brown bangs were plastered to her forehead, glasses catching little drops of rain.

The twins suddenly got an evil smile upon their faces.

"Hey Brin, can we go to your house?" They said simultaneously.

There was a sudden glance of fear in her eyes but she quickly hid it.

"No way in heck."

"Aww… why not?" Kaoru pouted.

"Your not embarrassed by anything." Hikaru added

"Are you?" They said together.

"What's so embarrassing about boxes, family, and more boxes. Without those, It's your typical Japanese house."

"Well thing if your not embarrassed by anything the come on!" Kaoru pleaded.

"There's no point. Plus you guys would just make fun of my American 'culture'"

Tamaki busted out with rose petals flying, leaving Brin even more confused and a little scared about him. "So it would be a learning experience for the good of our education!"

"This is going to be interesting." Haruhi mumbled fro behind.

"There is no way I'm going to let you guys come home with me!"

Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and even Honey were all on there knees giving her puppy dog eyes. "PLEASE!"

"Do you people even know what NO means?"

"PLEASE!"

"Oh my goodness! NO!"

"PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP?"

Brinly sighed hoplessly, and slapped her hand to her forehead. "Kyoya, would ya help me out here?"

"Sorry but I have to agree with Tamaki. It would be an educational experience to visit your families home."

Brin glared at him. "Your no help. There is still no way your coming to-"

The twins had somehow gotten up fast enough to shove what looked like a guide book into her face.

"Before you finish that sentence-" Hikaru started.

"You might want to read this." Kaoru ended.

"Let me see this." As she read her face got paler and paler.

"This is ridiculous!"

"You signed it." Kyoya said.

"I did no such thi-"

Kyoya opened his book and took out what looked like a contract and pointed to the bottom.

"I didn't know what it was! You said to sign all of these papers, so I did! You didn't say that it was a contract!"

Kyoya grinned menacingly. "Did you really think we would let yo in and be my apprentice without a finely printed disclosure?"

"_Evil" _Brinly thought.

"That's the Shadow King for you." Haruhi mumbled to Brin.

Brin breathed out fiercely. "Fine, follow me."

"FIELD TRIP! FIELD TRIP!"

* * *

The limo pulled in front of a regular sized house, nothing fancy except for some palm trees.

As soon as they got out Tamaki pulled everyone aside except for Brin. "All right men, same rules apply here when at Haruhi's house.

"_So that explains what happened at my house…"_

"The words stupid, weird, creepy, dinky, or any other offensive American words are strictly forbidden! Brinly's family is not only commoners but Americans. There's no telling what may set them off!"

"Aye, Aye!"

Little did they know that Brin had been actually standing by Haruhi listening to their whole conversation. "Um, excuse me but just to add onto those crucial rules that I just happen to over hear, 1: Avoid the parents. 2:Say only hello and answer questions as shortly as possible if we happen to rune into my family. And 3: Do not go anywhere without me."

"Why" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, tilting there heads.

Brinly grinned. "We wouldn't want the Lil' Buddas to get you." She turned back around and walked up the pathway to the door.

"She scares me." Kaoru admitted.

"Same here."

"Oh! Before I forget." Brin turned on her heel towards Kyoya. "Kyoya, before you sneak off to meet my dad, let me notify you that he is only the advisor not he President of Magester. Okay? Good." She turned back to the door and pulled of a key from her duffel bag.

"Did she just do what I think she did?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya didn't answer, he just stared at Brin.

"Hey Kyoya-senpai, are you okay?" Hikaru asked.

Kyoya collected his thoughts quickly and walk towards the door. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Brinly finally opened the glass door. "Welcome to the Richardsen's home!"

* * *

**If you would like me to write more like this, REVIEW! Pretty please with a cherry on top? *.~**


	7. Meet the Richardsens

**I'm sorry about the hold up, but school is really nagging on me... anyways enjoy!**

* * *

The inside of the house wasn't anything to be proud of. It was basically just boxes. Where they stood in the front hall was just a simple mirror with a small table underneath. There was a door off to the right side that everyone assumed to be a coat closet. To the left was another room that had no door so anyone could walk in and out as they pleased. A little further was a stair case leading upstairs.

"Wow Brinly…" Hikaru said looking around the almost empty space.

"It's so…" Kaoru said doing the same.

"Spacious!" They said together, their voices echoing. Tamaki hit them over the head.

"SHUT UP!" He whispered at them. "What they meant was that we love your American family décor." Tamaki laughed nervously.

"We aren't even done unpacking, but nice try anyways." Brinly patted Tamaki's cheek before walking further down the hall. "Come on this way towards the kitchen, but be quiet!"

As they tip-toed down the hall and peaked around the corner, everyone felt like Brin was overreacting.

"Um, sorry to interrupt our spy mission, but why are we sneaking around _your_ house?" Hikaru asked.

"Because we, well I am late. If they figure out that I was late and I have 5 guys and 1 girl with me…" Brin shuddered. "Let's just say it wouldn't be very pretty."

"But what if-" Honey started before Brin's hand clamped over his small mouth.

"No more talking! Save for when we get down stairs."

"She taking this way out of proportion." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, I mean it is _her_ house. It's not like her parents are going to kill her if she brought friends home, right?" Kaoru asked.

"Maybe this is what they do in America every time they are late. It's what happens in the movies!" Tamaki's eyes turned into stars. A book suddenly hit him across the head. "OUCH!" He whispered as he rubbed his head. He looked over at Brin who was giving him the death glare, then pretended to zip her lips.

"She's scarier that Kyoya sometimes." Tamaki admited.

"Uh-uh" The twins agreed, still not obeying Brin's commands.

"Oh really." Kyoya had come up from behind them and had his sly smile on. "Maybe I should try harder then, should I?"

Fear flash in Tamaki's, Hikaru's, and Kaoru's eyes. "NO! YOUR WAY BETTER THAN BRIN KYOYA! WE'RE SO SORRY!"

"Shut up you guys!" Haruhi said.

It was too late though, a booming voice came from up stairs. "BBBBRRRRRIIIIIINNNNLLLYYYY!"

Brin sighed. "Now you've done it." She glared at the Host Club. "Yes Father _dear._" She yelled back up sarcastically.

Thumps could be heard coming from upstairs. Then a door slamed shut and more thumps were coming closer until a large, fat, red faced, stubby man with gray hair and a mustache was leaning over the upstairs balcony. The balcony threatening to break under his weight.

"Who…are…they." His eyes narrowed at the Host Club.

"Um, these are my…acquaintances." Brin tried to make them seem unimportant, but this was the biggest insult to everyone except Haruhi (who knew what was going on), Mori (who purposively knew what Brin was doing), and Kyoya (who always knows what's going on).The rest stood there with tear filled eyes.

"Acquaintance?" Mr. Richardsen spat. "They look like they're more that just acquaintances to me."

"GUESTS!" A high shrilled voice came from a very petite woman with fiery red hair with too much make-up on came dashing down the stairs in her 5 inch heels.

"Brinly dear, are these your friends?" Mrs. Richardsen.

Brin sighed. "Mom I told you, it's just Brin. And both yes and no."

"Oh, honey you no that's not very nice." Mrs. Richardsen said as she ruffled Brin's hair and turned to the boys. "Come, I'll have Olivia put on some tea." Mrs. Richardsen said leading the group to the kitchen.

"Do you perhaps have any instant coffee?" Tamaki perked up.

"Do we have instant coffee?" Mr. Richardsen scoffed. "Do we have coffee?" he yelled coming slowly down the stairs.

"Oh, great. Now you've done it." Brin muttered.

"Well…sir…I…um" Tamaki stuttered.

Mr. Richardsen got right into Tamaki's face. Their noses almost touching. "I'll only have one question to ask you, boy."

"Y-y-yes?"

"Foam or no foam." Mr. Richarsen asked suddenly brightening.

"What?" Tamaki asked.

"Bwhahahaha!" Mr. Richarsen belted hitting Tamaki on the back. "You're too tense my boy! Now come on, to the dinning room!"

"Hooray!" Honey yelled from Mori's shoulder as they followed Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Mr. and Mrs. Richarsen down the hall and through the dinning room door.

Kyoya and Brin were still in the front hall way.

"I can't believe it." Brin shook her head in disbelief.

Kyoya raise his eye brow.

"You deceitful snake."

"Hm?"

Brin poked her finger into his chest. "You called them, didn't you!"

"Hm?" Kyoya could help but smirk a little.

"I told you not to do exactly that!"

"I believe you told me not to talk directly to your father because he wasn't the president of his company."

"Urgh! You make me so mad!" Brin said frustrated.

"Oh, I make you stressed then?"

"Yes, yes you do." Brin had no idea where this conversation was going.

"The let me help you unstress yourself." He said putting his hands on Brin's damp shoulders.

"W-w-what are y-y-you doing?" Brin still unsure of what was happening.

"My family, as you know, is in the medical business and I have learn from plenty on experience that stress can cause almost fatal symptoms."

"Oh, really?"

"Really. It's for the sake of the Host Club that we don't have you die, of course."

Brin felt like Kyoya had just shattered her. _"Just when I think he cares." _Brin thought rolling her eyes and took a step away from Kyoya. "Let's go, this is awkward."

Right then Koaru opened the dinning room door "Hey are you guys coming." He said biting into his toast. He looked up from his toast to see Brin and Kyoya in this (in the words on Brin) awkward situation. His mouth curled into a mischievous smile. "Oh, I see. Take all the time that you need." He said before slowly closing the door.

"NO WAIT! IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Brin yelled. She then fell to the ground out of exhaustion and defeat. _"What will my parents think when they hear of this?"_

"Well, we better go. Your family is waiting." Kyoya said offering her his hand. She got the slightest notion though that her wasn't talking about her mother and father.

* * *

**Ah, Kyoya... you really are the Shadow King...**

**Review please!**


End file.
